The Guardian of the Dark Arts
by Leave it all to Chance
Summary: When Alex gets bitten by a infected wolf things she never thought would happen do. No good at writing summerys please read. Romance in later chapters


_This is a story is about my charcter Alex and My other charcter Lukka._

_**Chapter 1**_

"Let's go,"I ordered the other wolfriders. They are under my command this mission. "I'll ride ahead by about a mile, okay," I told the wolf riders then rode off. I was riding up the trail when somthing jumped out in front of my Icewolf. "Go on get," I told it. It jumped at me to quick to draw my sword. The beast looked like a wolf but with long fangs. As it hit me we fell the wolf bite my neck. As my wolf Blizzard growled his warning it jumped away and left. I groaned and got up. I reached up to touch my neck, my fingers brushed it and it felt as if liquid fire was poured down my veins. Blizzard sniffed the ground and gave me a look that ment_ I know were to go._ I got on his back after I left a small note on a rock and left the rock on the smooth trail. He ran threw the night, into the one place guardians went to train Darkiova forest. He ran to a castle and laid down. I walked inside only to find a horride smell and the sky, THE ROOF WAS MISSING. I heard wings. I say a figure heading torwds me. When it landed I saw ith looked much like the wolf that bite me except it walked on two legs, had wings, and wore clothes. The creature spoke to me then, "Welcome young werepyre I am Wolfwing, King of the Werepyres. What is your name?" "I am Alex, one of the youngest guardians and slayer of vampires,"I responded. His head went up and he sniffed. "Also past vampire and werewolf. Wolfrider, and Necromancer, now a werepyre currently," he stated. I blushed for he new more than most of the guardians.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I showed up dipping wet after a rainstorm on Blizzard at the palidens doorstep. Artix imeddiately gave me paliden clothes and took the necromancer robes and threw them questioned my reasons for coming after a month and slaying half and army of the undead conjured by my old master, he trained me as a guardian._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I am also called guardian of the dark arts," I told him. " I should call the other werepyre,a rather new one though,"he said before howling a long haunting key. I heard somthing racing to us a moment later Lukka, my second in command showed up, his short jet black hair blown back. He had been clearly in the middle of putting the saddle on his wolf Night's Shadow, or N.S. "Lukka? Your a werepyre thats why you came back from the scouting mission sick!" I screamed. He hung his head then Wolfwing muttered" Lukka transform." Lukka listened and he transfomed as he grew to my surprise his clothes grew with him. "Whoa," I breathed. I focased on the wolf that bit me and on the two guys in front of me. I felt myself transform my clothes rip but I didn't care. When I finshed I looked down at myself and a big wolf grin spread across my face. "Cool,"My voice was more like a growl when I said it. "Now you have to learn how to transform back," he said with a bigger grin on his face. My grin fell now my lips were a grim line of focus. I felt myself shrink I caught my clohes as they begain to fall down. I blushed when I saw Lukka staring at me. Wolfwing handed me some clothes, and pointed to a room with a cealing. I rushed in and changed. When I came out Lukka was already transformed back. Lukka looked at me in a quetioning way then looked away quickly. That's when we heard it. It was a howling that was all to familiar. _Werewolves._ I stood up and walked out of the castle without Blizzard. Then I transformed. I stood there gray fur and wings blending into the stone. The red of my eyes was like blood, and at that moment I was hungry for blood, _werewolf blood_. As the first werewolve hit I angrily attacked. After an hour of killing hiding then coming out to kill again, all that was left of the army was the commander. He ran so fast that you couldn't have caught him on draagon back. When I walked back in the castle I saw Wolfwing and Lukka bowing. All of a sudden every werepyre in the castle bowed to me. "Wolfwing, rise? Every one, rise?" I said it almost sounded like I asked. Wolfwing rose and smiled. "Chosen one, I shall teach you as well Lukka and many other in the away of the werepyre," He said with a smile. I hadn't been this confused in a long time not even when he called me a werepyre for the first time, so all I could do was stutter "Ch-ch-chosen one."


End file.
